communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:La Bestia Negra/Schiedsrichter im Brennpunkt, die Aufreger der WM
Schiedsrichter haben es immer schwer, ob BundesLiga, Champions League, Premier League oder eben bei großen Turnieren der Länder dieser Welt. Doch bei der WM 2014 haben die Schiedsrichter den Vogel endgültig abgeschossen. Dabei begann doch alles mit einem Vorteil für die Schiedsrichter. Vorbereitung Bereits Wochen vor der WM in Brasilien gab die FIFA bekannt dass bei der WM zwei Hilfen für die Schiedsrichter berücksichtigt werden. So war neben dem erstmals bei der Klub WM 2013 verwendeten Freistoßspray, auch die bereits in England populäre Torlinientechnik mit an Bord. Doch trotz dieser Hilfen waren die Schiedsrichter alles andere als fehlerfrei. In diesem Blog möchte ich die größten Skandale bzgl. Fehlentscheidungen bei der FIFA WM 2014 in Brasilien aufgreifen. Eröffnungsspiel - Brasilien 3:1 Kroatien - Der Elfmeter thumb|250px|Fred fällt ohne Foul Die FIFA WM 2014 war eröffnet und die Fans bekamen bereits in der 1.Hz der Partie Brasilien vs Kroatien worauf sie gewartet haben. Bereits nach 28.Minuten sahen die Zuschauer 2 Tore, der Spielstand 1:1. Bereits nach 11.Minuten eröffnete der Brasilianer Marcelo durch ein Eigentor die WM, nach 28.Minuten schaffte der Brasilien-Star Neymat das 1:1 Halbzeitergebnis. Doch die bisdahin gute Schiedsrichter Leistung geriet kurz nach Wiederanpfiff in Vergessenheit. Nachdem der Brasilianer Fred im Sechzehner der Kroaten fällt, entscheidet der Unparteiische Yuichi Nishimura (Japan) auf Elfmeter. Die erste Fehlentscheidung der WM. Fred wurde weder vom Verteidiger strafbar gehalten noch am Bein getroffen, im Gegenteil. Fred lässt sich völlig bewusst nach hinten fallen um einen Elfmeter zuschinden. Und trotz der recht guten Position des Schiedsrichters, findet die Schwalbe ihr Ziel. Der Pfiff fällt, der Elfmeter findet statt. Neymar ist wenig beeindruckt und trifft zum 2:1, Brasilien gewinnt am Ende mit 3:1. Gruppe E 3.Spieltag - Frankreich 0:0 Ecuador - Ellenbogen-Check thumb|250px|All Rights reserved by ARD & FIFAAm 3.Spieltag der Gruppe E geht es im Spiel zwischen Frankreich und Ecuador um nichts mehr. Trotzdem gibt es einen nicht all zu kleinen Aufreger während der Partie. Nach einer Ecke und einer Rangelei im Strafraum holt Mamadou Sakho aus und trifft Oswaldo Minda mit dem Ellbogen voll im Gesicht. Eine eigentlich klare Sache und der Schiedsrichter steht keine 3.Meter vom Tatort entfernt, doch auf einen Pfiff wartet man vergeblich. Das Spiel lief weiter, die Rote Karte blieb stecken. Nach dem Spiel erklärt der Schiedsrichter Noumandiez Doue (Elfenbeinküste) er habe in dieser Szene auf den Ball geschaut und deswegen die Aktion nicht geahndet. Doch selbst wenn es so war, 3.Meter entfernt und der Ball nahezu bei den Spielern ... diese Szene muss ein FIFA Referee einfach sehen. Gruppe D 3.Spieltag Italien 0:1 Uruguay - Luis "Lector" Suarez thumb|250px|Suarez hat Zahnweh, wovon wohl ... ?Der wohl größte Aufreger der WM 2014. Im Gruppenspiel 3 der Gruppe D geht es für Italien und für Uruguay um den zweiten Platz hinter Costa Rica. Auf dem Platz kämpfen beide Teams mit Mut, Leidenschaft und mit den Zähnen. Dieses Spiel hatte Biss ... ! Es war das letzte Viertel des Spiels, es stand 0:0. Nach einer Flanke von Uruguay kommt es im Sechzehner der Italiener zu einem auf den ersten Blick normalen Zweikampf zwischen Luis Suarez und Giorgio Chiellini. Doch eben nur auf den ersten Blick. Denn die Zeitlupe belegte was der Unparteiische Marco Antonio Rodriguez Moreno (Mexiko) nicht gesehen hatte. Nachdem der Ball bereits weg war, nahm Suarez Maß und rammte Chiellini seine Schneidezähne mit voller Wucht in die Schulter. Die Schiedsrichter ahnten die Aktion nicht trotz Proteste der Italiener und dem Vorzeigen der Bisswunde von Chiellini. Suarez selbst stritt alles ab und äußerte er sei hingefallen und habe Chiellini unabsichtlich getroffen. Doch das Nachspel für Suarez war groß und unmittelbar da. Die FIFA ermittelte in diesem Fall und kam schnell zu einem Ergebnis. Mit der Berücksichtigung auf folgende Punkte: *Wiederholungstäter, Suarez biss bereits in der Vergangenheit 2 Gegenspieler *Rassismus, Suarez beleidigte Patrice Evra in der Premier League mehrmals rassistisch *Bereits im Confed Cup 2013 versuchte Suarez Chiellini zu beißen wurde Suarez für 9.Länderspiele und insgesamt 4 Monaten aus allen fußballerischen Aktivitäten gesperrt. Ein Einspruch von Suarez und Uruguay blieb erfolglos. Der Karierre von Suarez gab der Vorfall keinen Abbruch. Er wechselte zur Saison 2014/15 für ca. 80.Millionen Euro vom FC Liverpool zum FC Barcelona. Gruppe D 3.Spieltag Italien 0:1 Uruguay - Rote Karte für Claudio Marchisio thumb|250px|Gelb ja, Rot niemalsIn der 59.Minuten des selben Spiels kam es bereits zu einem Aufreger der nicht für die Leistung der Unparteiischen steht. Nach einem Zweikampf im Mittelfeld wird der Italiener Claudio Marchisio mit glatt Rot vom Platz gestellt, eine Fehlentscheidung die man verhindern hätte können. Die Wiederholungen machen deutlich Claudio Marchisio trifft zwar den Gegenspieler, jedoch weder mit Absicht noch rotwürdig. Claudio Marchisio wollte dem Gegenspieler den Ball abnehmen, kam von weiter hinten angerannt und konnte nicht rechtzeitig bremsen. Der Ball war weg, er verpasste ihn um Zentimeter und traff den Gegner mit den Stollen am Schienbein. Eine Szene die es sogut wie in jedem Spiel gibt und zu 90% immer korrekt mit Gelb und Freistoß geahndet wird. Eine korrekte Entscheidung da dem Angreifer keine Absicht unterstelt werden kann. Marco Antonio Rodriguez Moreno (Mexiko) sieht dies jedoch anders und zieht Rot. Gruppe F 2.Spieltag - Nigeria 1:0 Kroatien - Abseits, welches Keins war In der 21. Minute spielt Zvjezdathumb|250px|Tor ja, Abseits neinn Misimovic den Ball steil zu Edin Dzeko, der den Ball beim Stand von 0:0 ins Tor schießt. Doch Schiedsrichter Peter O'Leary (Neuseeland) verweigerte dem Treffer die Anerkennung, da er Dzeko im Abseits gesehen haben will. Es wäre das 1:0 für Bosnien gewesen und hätte so Nigeria unter Zugzwang gesetzt. Doch die nicht gerade erste und auch nicht letzte Fehlentscheidung wenn es um Abseits geht, verhindert die Führung für die Bosnier. Nigeria siegt am Ende mit 1:0 und schickt die Mannschaft um Superstar Edin Dzeko vorzeitig nachhause. Nigeria zieht ins Achtelfinale ein. Spiel um Platz 3 - Brasilien 0:3 Niederlande - Foul an Oscar & Robben thumb|250px|Rot & FreistoßDas 1:7 Debakel gegen Deutschland war für die Brasilianer der Genickbruch einer bisdahin eh nur mittelmäßigen WM. Noch dicker kommt es jedoch im kleinen Finale um Platz 3. Bereits nach 3.Minuten der erste Schock. Nach Steilpass auf Robben ist dieser völlig frei durch und sprintet Richtung Tor der Gastgeber. Doch Thiago Silva holt ihn noch ... und stoppt ihn durch ziehen am Trikot. Robben fällt im vollen Lauf und fällt in den Strafraum der Brasilianer. Gleich zwei Fehlentscheidungen sind hier zu beobachten. Robben wurde vor dem Strafraum gefoult und fällt in diesen hinein, Silva war deutlich letzter Mann und hätte regelkonform Rot sehen müssten beides trat nicht ein. Elfmeter für Holland und Silva durfte weiterspielen. Ein kleiner Trost fü ihn, denn das Spiel stand 1:0 gegen den Gastgeber. Und im selben Spiel kam es noch schlimmer. thumb|250px|Klarer ElfmeterNach einem Solo in den Strafraum der Niederländer sucht Oscar das Dribbling gegen Daley Blind. Der Niederländer lässt das Bein stehen – Oscar fällt im Strafraum. Ein klarer Elfmeter den sowohl Schiedsrichter Djamel Haimoudi (Algerien) als auch dessen Linienrichter hätten sehen müssten. Die Pfeife blieb still, das Spiel lief weiter. Brasilien verlor am Ende 0:3 und verabschiedete sich aus dem Heimturnier in den letzten zwei Spielen mit einer Torbilanz von 1:10 Toren (BRA 1:7 DEU / BRA 0:3 NED). Finale - Deutschland 1:0 Argentinien - Bodycheck gegen Kramer & Higuain thumb|250px|Kramer ist benommenIn der 18.Minute liegt Christoph Kramer benommen am Boden! Der Khedira-Ersatz stößt an der Grundlinie ohne Sicht aber in hohemTempo mit der Schulter von Ezequiel Garay zusammen. Dieser kam in vollen Lauf von hinten angestürmt um Kramer den Ball wegzuschnappen, ohne Rücksicht auf den ballabschirmenden Kramer. Dieser musste 20.Minuten später wegen Verdacht auf eine Gehirnerschütterung raus. thumb|250px|Neuer nimmt keine RücksichtIn der 2.Hz eine ähnliche Szene auf der anderen Seite. Langer Ball links auf Higuain. Neuer kommt weit raus, riskiert viel und faustet an seinem linken Strafraumrand ins Seitenaus. Higuain wird dabei voll abgeräumt - und bekommt das Foul gegen sich. Zweifelhafte Entscheidung zu Gunsten für Deutschland. Wie beim Zweikampf gegen Kramer, bleibt zwar auch Higuain kann aber weiter machen. Doch ein Foul von eben Higuain war es definitiv nicht, klare Fehlentscheidung. Zwei ähnlich strittige Situationen, bei beiden kann man je nach Sichtweise auf Elfmeter entscheiden. Doch weder die Linienrichter noch der Referee Nicola Rizzoli sehen einen Grund Elfmeter zu pfeifen. Schlusswort Dies sind nur ein paar Fehlentscheidungen die mir im Gedächnis geblieben sind. Natürlich gab es auch zahlreiche weitere Situationen die nicht gerade für die Schiedsrichter sprechen. Doch alle kann ich beim besten Willen nicht berücksichtigen. Ihr seit herzlichst dazu eingeladen weitere Situationen in den Kommentaren zu schildern und eure Meinungen Kunt zu tun. Doch ein einem Punkt sind wir uns alle einig. So großartig die DFB-11 den Pokal geholt hat, genauso schwach waren die Schiedsrichter Leistungen bei der WM 2014. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Wikias WM-Ecke